poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Foot Empire
'''The Foot Empire '''is the main group of villains in The Irelanders' Adventure Series made by Connor Lacey. The leader is Linda Ryan/The Shredderatte. Members * Linda Ryan (leader) * The Sinister Six (Doctor Octopus (Ultimate Spider-Man), Crossbones, Scorpion (Marvel), Taskmaster, Green Goblin (Ultimate Spider-Man) and Electro) * The Cabal (Loki (Avengers Assemble (2013), Red Skull (Avengers Assemble (2013), M.O.D.O.K. (Avengers Assemble (2013), Arnim Zola, Leader and Enchantress), * Ultron (Avengers Assemble (2013) * Thanos * Commander Nemex * Gramorr * Praxina * Mephisto * Miles Dredd * Jason Naught * Makino * The Elementors * Toxzon * Troy Winter/Extroyer * Morphos * Professor Mortum * Terrorax * Spectral Space Pirates * Jackie Frost * Northwind * the Evil Queen * Courtley Jester * Naga * Hal G * Twelve Orders * Mag Mel * Razenoid * Anubias * Sellon * Coredegon * Slycerak * Exostriker * Mandibor * Cross * Infinite * X.A.N.A. * Hawk Moth * Diesel 10 * Devious Diesel * Sailor John * 'Arry and Bert * Vinnie * Queen Chrysalis * Tirek * The Storm King * Nightmare Moon * King Sombra * Midnight Sparkle * Gaea Everfree * Jafar * Maleficent * Hades * Captain Hook * Mr. Smee * Cruella De Vil * Ursula * Dr. Facilier * Professor Pericles * Mr. E/Ricky Owens * Brad Chiles * Judy Reeves * Zach Varmitech * Donita Donata * Dabio * Gourmand * Paisley Paver * Rex (Wild Kratts) * Chick Hicks * Professor Z * Grem and Acer * J. Curby Gremlin * Tubbs Pacer * Vladimir Trunkov * Victor Hugo * Miles Axlerod * Jackson Storm * Sterling * Ripslinger * Ned and Zed * Scar * Shere Khan * Kaa * Shenzi * Banzai * Ed (The Lion King) * Janja * Cheezi and Chungu * Nne and Tano * Mzingo * Mwoga * Ushari * Shupavu * Njano * Nyeusi * Reirei * Goigoi * Kiburi * Tamka * Nduli * Kiburi's float * Kenge * Sumu * Count Geoffrey * Ronno * Robbie Rotten * Scarface * Lady Blue * Niju * Steele * Zeta the Sorceress * Kaa * Judge Claude Frollo * Lord Zedd * Rita Repulsa * Goldar * Master Vile * Rito Revolto * Overlord * King Mondo Trivia * The Foot Empire will be formed by Linda Ryan Gallery Diesel 10.png|Diesel 10 CGiDeviousDiesel.png|Devious Diesel SailorJohn-0.png|Sailor John 'Arry_and_Bert.png|'Arry and Bert Vinnie_(1)-0.png|Vinnie Chrysalis_ceremony_podium_cropped_S2E26.png|Queen Chrysalis Tirek_G4.png|Tirek The_Storm_King_ID_MLPTM.png|The Storm King Nightmare_Moon.png|Nightmare Moon King_Sombra.png|King Sombra Robbie_Rotten version 3.png|Robbie Rotten ThanosInfinite.png|Thanos Zach_Varmitech.jpg|Zach Varmitech Donita_Donata (1).png|Donita Donata Dabio.png|Dabio Gaston_Gourmand.jpg|Gourmand Paisley_Paver.jpg|Paisley Paver Rex_(Wild_Kratts).jpg|Rex Janja-Hyena.png|Janja Imagetlgrotrcheezichungu_.png|Cheezi and Chungu Janjas-new-crew-Nne-Tano.png|Nne and Tano Mzingo-img.png|Mzingo Mwoga-img.png|Mwoga Ushari.png|Ushari Shupavu-newpro.png|Shupavu Maleskink-img.png|Njano Nyeusi.png|Nyeusi Reirei.png|Reirei Goigoi.png|Goigoi The_masked_infinite_by_nibroc_rock-dbv26ee.png|Infinite Kiburi-img.png|Kiburi Tamka-img2.png|Tamka Nduli.JPG|Nduli Kenge (1).jpg|Kenge Scar.png|Scar Shere_Khan.png|Shere Khan Shenzi.png|Shenzi Banzai2.png|Banzai Ed1.png|Ed Professor_Pericles.png|Professor Pericles Mr._E.jpg|Mr. E/Ricky Owens Brad_Chiles (1).png|Brad Chiles Judy_Reeves (1).png|Judy Reeves Young_Ronno.jpg|Ronno Zanjark.jpg|The Spectral Space Pirates Chick_Hicks.jpg|Chick Hicks Professor_Z.jpg|Professor Z Grem_and_Acer.jpg|Grem and Acer Miles_Axlerod.jpg|Miles Axlerod Ripslinger.jpg|Ripslinger Ned_and_Zed.png|Ned and Zed J._Curby_Gremlin.png|J. Curby Gremlin Tubbs_Pacer.png|Tubbs Pacer Vladimir_Trunkov.png|Vladimir Trunkov Victor_Hugo.png|Victor Hugo Jackson_storm.jpg|Jackson Storm Sterling.jpg|Sterling Scarface2_(1).jpg|Scarface LadyBlue.png|Lady Blue Ultron_1.png|Ultron Niju (1).jpg|Niju Steele profile.png|Steele Shimmer_and_Shine_Nazboo_and_Zeta_the_Sorceress_6.png|Zeta the Sorceress Midnight Sparkle ID EG3.png|Midnight Sparkle Gloriosa Daisy transformed ID EG4.png|Gaia Everfree Jafar_(character).jpg|Jafar Maleficent.jpg|Maleficent Hades_Disney_transparent.png|Hades IMG_0703.jpg|Captain Hook Cruella_DeVil.gif|Cruella De Vil UrsulaTheLittleMermaid.jpg|Ursula Facilier.png|Dr Facilier Mr._Smee_Profile.jpg|Mr. Smee Clipjungle11.gif|Kaa Judge_Claude_Frollo-The_Hunchback_of_Notre_Dame.jpg|Judge Claude Frollo SupremeKingDragonZarc-HumanoidForm.png|Zarc Coredegon01.jpg|Coredegon Slycerak.png|Slycerak Web_Slycerak_2011-09-29_at_2_45_42_PM-copy.jpg|Exostriker Screen_Shot_2011-09-29_at_2.45.07_PM.jpg|Mandibor Screen_Shot_2011-12-26_at_1.50.jpg|Mechtavius Destroyer Naga.jpg|Naga Hal-G.png|Hal G Bakugan_new_vestroia_episode_1_part1-Invasion_of_the_Vestals_0009.jpg|The Vexos Bgknsamultiscreen.png|Twelve Orders BarodiusGI.png|Barodius Bakugan_dharak-0.png|Dharak Bak_magmel_174x252.png|Mag Mel RazenoidMS.png|Razenoid Dreadeon0.png|Dreadeon Chaosbakugan.png|Chaos Army Sellon.png|Sellon Bak_anubias_174x252.png|Anubias Spyron_nano_anime.png|Spyron 547px-Horridian.png|Horridian Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:The Foot Empire members Category:Army of Scar Category:Evil groups Category:Groups Category:Connor Lacey Category:DavidBrennan99